Kagome's Surprising Side
by Celest and Twyla
Summary: Hiei is always cold and uncaring, or is he. Can a certain miko with a dangerous past unlock the key to Hiei's abandoned heart?HieiKagome. Reviewers make me type faster!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakeshou (sp?) nor InuYasha.

I WANT CANDY!

Gets candy. OKAY on with the story!

* * *

"So this is the deal everyone. DTV is going to have a special edition of survival. Since you've made it so popular in the Maki and in the Spirit Realm the producers are going to make a longer addition. Instead of one week, they're going to make it one year! This is a very unexpected event because not only is the time frame longer, but also the competition is going to be that much more fierce. You see the competitors who are usually only 15 people per team are now going to be100 people per team! All this is going to take place in different areas and climates, which will change monthly. Another twist to add to the pot is that the competitors are not only going to be in the competitions longer but the prize is larger. The winners, which will be one boy and one girl, will win the title of Lord and Lady in their own separate lands. That's all for now people so tune in on January first to see the premiere of this live and long season."

At Koenma's office:

"Well, well, well." Mused Koenma, Prince of the Spirit Realm, who was currently stuck looking like a toddler, even though he was 103 years old.

"Well what sir?" asked Boton guide to the river Styx and Koenma's personal advisor.

"Well I was just thinking that we should have the spirit detectives try out for this competition" he replied.

"Why sir" asked a bemused and slightly agitated Boton.

"Because," replied Koenma "the only land that they could use for the prize are the Ice and Fire estates and those two estates have a high percentage of evil so if we win and drive out that evil I can take a vacation!"

"There is only one problem with that plan sir," said Boton.

"What's that?" asked the toddler.

"They said a boy and a girl would be the winner, and all the spirit detectives are boys."

"Well Kurama could pass for a girl, with the right clothes," said a very scary and devious looking prince.

"They already know who Kurama is so that won't work," said a patient Boton.

"Good point," was Koenma's reply. Then he went into very deep thought. "I got it."

"Got what sir?" asked Boton.

"I know the answer to our dilemma," said a very exited toddler.

"What's the answer sir"?

"We get……………………

At an apartment in Tokyo, Japan:

Kagome was a girl of 19 years old. She lived in an apartment by herself. She was currently living on an inheritance from her father, who died when she was six. She didn't like not working to earn a living but since she missed the last three years of her schooling she didn't have much choice in the matter. At least this gave her time to hone in on her fighting skills. She even had Midoroko giving her lessons on her miko powers at night, while she was asleep. She hadn't sensed any demons in her time yet, but she was under no illusions that they were gone for good. She knew they would come for her eventually, she still had the shikon no tama after all, and when they came she would be ready. So she just waited and took her time. Devoting all the time that wasn't on sleep or other necessities on martial arts, weapons, or yoga. She had gotten really good over the last year and a half and could beat even the master at her dojo. She still went to the dojo though, to keep her skills sharp. She was very intent on her morning yoga practice when she heard a knock at the door.

Koenma's office:

"What is it toddler?" asked Yuske leader of the spirit detectives.

"First of all my name is not toddler it's Koenma, and I just happen to be your boss."

"Ooh really." Yuske said sarcastically.

"Yes really," said the clueless ruler. "Secondly I have called you here for a mission. There was recently a contest that was announced to be held. This contest will have two winners that each get to have their own estates. I want you to enter this contest, because these estates have a high amount of evil and if we get rid of that evil I, well I mean you can go on a vacation."

"So what's the problem, send us there and lets get it over with, I have a date tonight." Said Yuske.

"There are two problems with that," said Koenma who was feeling very superior to know something Yuske didn't. "First of all is that one of the property owners has to be a girl and secondly the contest try outs are held today, all day, and the contest starts tomorrow and will last for a year."

"What!" screamed Yuske "I cannot be gone for a year, Kikyo would kill me. Not to mention the effect it would have on my grades."

"You never care about your grades," commented Kuabara, which was very stupid and earned him a bump on the head, which knocked him unconscious.

"Besides Yuske," said a very patient Kurama "You don't go to school any more.

"So it's settled then," said Koenma "you'll convince Kagome to join then Boton will drop you off at the try outs."

Yuske's cries of "I never agreed to anything" weren't paid any mind as Kurama asked the question "whose Kagome."

"I'm glad you asked," said Koenma "Kagome is going to be your partner, or teammate, in this competition. She is going to be the girl that earns the girl property."

"She must be powerful if you're placing your only chance of that property on one person." Said Kurama.

"She is," said the ruler. "Not only is she a priestess of unknown and great power, but she is also the priestess of legend's and the shikon no tama's protector. Not to mention the reincarnation of Kikyo the original protector of the shikon no tama."

Both demons had perked up at the name of the shikon no tama, but it was Yuske who made the next comment. "No way, if your telling us the truth then you wouldn't need us to convince her because you would have blackmailed some one so powerful into working for you long ago."

"I resent that Yuske," said a very mad prince, "Besides I have just recently located her."

"Koenma if she is the priestess of legends how is she still alive?" asked Kurama.

"She apparently used a portal that was up until two years ago located in the bone eaters well." Koenma replied.

"Sorry to interrupt sir," said Boton who had just appeared. "But the try out's start in one hour and they still need to convince Kagome to join."

So all the spirit detectives climbed in the portal that Boton had just made and knocked on the door that Boton pointed out as Kagome's.

Back with Kagome:

'I wonder who it could be' thought Kagome 'I just paid the rent.'

She got up and dusted off the bottom of her yoga pants before she went to open up the door. When she opened up the door she was surprised to find four boys. The first was the tallest of the group with an ugly face and red hair. He obviously took good care of his body though. The second was almost as tall of the first, he was very handsome with a beautiful face and long red hair, and he also had the most amazing green eyes. If he hadn't been wearing a boy's school uniform she would have thought he was a girl. The third was a cocky, decent looking boy with slicked back black hair. He obviously worked out a lot and was around normal height. The fourth was the shortest of the group, but still slightly taller then her. He was handsome with gravity defying black hair that had a white starburst at the front. They were all very powerful and two of them seemed to be demons, the second and the fourth. She was instantly on guard, so they had finally come.

"Look I don't know who you are but if you're here for the jewel it would be in your best interest to run." She hissed

"As if we would be afraid of you, you barely have any power at all taunted the third boy."

"I'm just concealing it," I replied haughtily.

"Yuske apologize," said the second. "I'm sorry for my companions behavior, but he doesn't have very good manners. I'm Kurama and we are here to ask for you assistance on an important matter."

"Very well, I am Kagome but you probably already know that."

"Yes, we do," he replied, "That's Kuabara, this is Hiei, and you've already met Yuske."

"Well why don't you guy's come in and we can talk." I offered.

"Sure," said Kurama, and they all walked in.

"So what do you need my assistance for?" she asked once every one was seated. Well every one but Hiei who stayed standing.

"We need you to join a competition with us so we can get some property that is filled with evil we need to eliminate." Kurama replied.

"Very well," said Kagome. "Since it is my duty to rid the world of evil so we can live in peace I will help you, just tell me what I need to do."

Kurama nodded and filled Kagome in on all the details, including the information about the demons and the three worlds.

I was impressed on the improvements in the demons system of living. So we walked out the door and I locked up my apartment and Boton came and dropped us off at the tryouts.

At the tryouts:

The place was packed with demons. Every kind and size hoping to try their chances at their own estates. Kagome was quickly becoming annoyed. Every one was in such a rush to get to the sign ups and the judges that they were blocking their way. She was repeatedly getting bumped and jostled. Finally her patience snapped and she used her power to create a barrier that pushed and then kept the demons out of a path that led straight to the sign ups. That got every ones attention but Kagome didn't care she just walked right up to the sign ups put her name on the sheet waited for the others to do the same then created another path to the closest corner. She walked over to the corner and dropped all the shields except for the one around the corner. She made five very comfortable chairs, sat down in one, then conjured up a tray with drinks and food then got a soda and prepared for a long wait.

Hiei's POV:

I was surprised with Kagome. She wasn't even close to what I thought she would be like. She was feisty and temperamental, but at the same time she had a sense of duty and honor. She was also way more powerful then I originally thought, I mean those barriers must take a lot of energy (especially with all those demons trying to break through) but she doesn't even seem to be winded. She didn't seem to be like most humans in another major aspect too, grace. She is as graceful as a demon lady, wow!

Kurama's POV:

I was impressed with Kagome, Koenma chose well. She seems to be someone we can depend on. Even Hiei seems to approve. I'm just worried about this competition; the only guy that seems to have a chance of winning is Hiei. I mean the rest of us will last for a long time, but Hiei is the only one not held back by human limitations.

Kuabara's POV:

She's pretty, she's pretty. She's gonna be my girlfriend, she's gonna be mine. She's pretty, ECT………………

Yuske's POV:

Kagome seems powerful but I'm sure she couldn't beat me. I hope the other guy's don't cry to hard, though, when I win. Kagome is pretty though, that long beautiful hair, soft kind eyes, (quickly turns to very scary, very difficult, victorious in a fight, thoughts.)

Kagome's POV:

All the guys seemed to be eyeing me, but in different ways. Hiei in a calculating way, Kurama in a friend-to-friend way, Kuabara in a drooling, I need a girlfriend kind of way, and Yuske in a, well downright evil and scary way. I took this opportunity to eye them too. Kuabara seemed to be slightly (okay, way) stupid, but honorable. He had a very high spiritual awareness, and an okay spiritual power. Yuske seemed to be way to cocky, he also seemed to be the leader of the group. He had a way low spiritual awareness, but more then made up for it in his spiritual power level. Kurama seemed to be the peacemaker of the group. He also had the spirit of a fox in his human body. Power(s) unknown. Hiei seems to be the quiet, keeps to himself, type. Which isn't surprising considering how he is a forbidden child, after all. He also seems to be a proud and honorable person. Powers are fire and ice, and off the charts!

I was right about the long wait though. We were waiting for 5 hours before they finally started the tryouts.

Tryouts:

After interviewing around 356 demons our spirit detectives, and Kagome will get their turn. Kuabara was first.

Judge 1: So Kuabara why do you think we should pick you for this competition?

Kb (Kuabara): I helped win the dark tournament.

Judge 1: Ahh, yes well I guess that was you.

Judge 2: Do you think you can win this competition?

Kb: I will beat Yuske.

Judges confer and decide that the idiot Kuabara would be good for ratings.

Judge 3: Yes, well Kuabara we have decided to let you be in the competition.

Judge 1: Please go to the next room to be tested on your power level. Then wait in the next room with the other contestants to be sorted.

Next is Yuske.

Judge 2: So why do you think that you should be in this competition?

Y (Yuske): Because I can win it.

Judge 3:You think that you are smarter and stronger than any other male?

Y: duh.

Judge 1: fine then proceed to the next room and then wait to be tested for your power level then you need to wait to be sorted.

Kurama's turn.

Judge 3: So the famous Yoko Kurama is actually entering a fair competition instead of stealing. I never thought I'd see the day.

K (Kurama): I don't steal anymore.

Judge 1: right well anyway proceed to the next room to have your power tested, then wait to be sorted.

Hiei's turn.

Judge 2: never thought I'd see a forbidden child in this competition.

Judge 1: Proceed to the next room to have your powers tested then you need to wait in the next room to be sorted into teams.

Kagome's turn.

Judge 3: I'm sorry but you can't win on looks.

Judge 1: but if you could we would declare you the winner right here.

Kag (Kagome): I don't plan on winning with my looks. I'm not a girl without morals and you would do good to remember that.

Judge 2: ooh I like them feisty

Kag: you boys are disgusting.

Judge 3: if you think you're so tough go ahead and get you energy level tested. Then wait to be sorted.

Kagome's POV:

That was so gross. Those guys are creepy. I don't even feel bad about blowing up their machine. I know for a fact that I wasn't the first, and I won't be the last.

So I went into the waiting room to find only about 32 demons have passed yet. So I went over to where the spirit detectives were and asked them how there test went. Apparently Kurama almost blew up the machine but was about one point of power short. Yuske and Kuabara didn't even get close. Hiei blew up the machine too. I'm starting to really like Hiei.

I looked around the room and wasn't surprised not to see any familiar faces. I didn't expect to.

Just then when I was about to continue talking to the group I saw two people I really didn't want to see. Well I just saw one but I'm sure the other one won't be very far behind. I was the first to notice them. My miko powers did, but one by one everyone stopped talking as Kikyo entered the room. She looked just as I remembered. No changes. I was surprised though with the reactions everyone gave her. They bowed. Well everyone but Yuske and Kuabara, because they're human. And Hiei because he's to proud to bow, plus he's twice royal even if no one acknowledges it. I, of course, didn't bow.

She was smirking at everyone, until she saw me.

"Kagome," she hissed.

"Kikyo," I replied.

"Well bow," she said haughtily.

"Why should I," I replied.

"Because my husband is the lord of the west, which makes me the lady of the west." Was her reply. I was honestly shocked; I didn't know that InuYasha would inherit the western land that is after Shasshomaru.

"What happened to Shasshomaru?" I asked.

"Well he became a god," she replied like I was stupid.

"I don't care who you are, I don't bow to those weaker than me. Especially ones who are only alive because they stole my soul."

"How dare you insult me? My husband will punish you for that."

"You think I would be afraid of InuYasha. Hah. That is so funny. He couldn't kill me if I offered my throat while asleep."

"We'll just see about that." She replied huffily. "Ooh look here he comes." And sure enough InuYasha came right though the door, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me.

"Kagome," InuYasha said in a shocked whisper.

"Hello InuYasha," I said formally. He first looked shocked to see me. Then he seemed sad.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

* * *

I know, I know, cliffy. (Gets lots of random objects thrown at her). I will update though (dodging objects). (Objects stop being thrown). Whew, that was close.

I am currently under writers block. So please leave commentary in your reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!

I will not update untill I get 10 reviews. (gets water poured on her). I jest, I jest, only 5 reviews till update time. (Looks aroud nervously, then swipes brow). I'm safe.

Suger, suger, suger, suger, suger, suger, suger, suger, I WANT SUGER.

ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

I know I said I would only update if I got 5 reviews, but I really wanted to update so I am.

Dislaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakeshou (sp? If anyone knows how to spell itplease tell me)or InuYasha.

Thanks to all you reviewers.

Thursday Addams, MagicalRain, WhiteStarburst, and Kyla of the Moon Wolf Clan.

You guys rock. On with the story.

* * *

Kagome's POV: 

So here I am looking at InuYasha while he looks at me. He had a sneer on his face, but his eyes were sad. Well that was just fine with me, actually the jerk deserved to be sad in my opinion. So I just looked at him while he looked back.

I decided then that I should answer his question, so I replied. "I'm here little mutt," I said with malice in my voice that could match Hiei's when referring to anyone that threatened his sister, Yukina, "Because I am going to win this competition so the land can be rid of evil. That is my job as a miko after all, and I know my duty. Even if certain clay pots forget."

"Don't you say that about my mate," was InuYasha's ever so intelligent reply as a collective gasp was heard around the room at my statement.

"Why InuYasha," I taunted "are you going to curse my head off if I don't stop." I added a chuckle. "Cause' that's pretty much all you can do, considering my power level and experience up against your techniques. Which I know all of, by the way."

InuYasha was way mad at this. Kikyo was just staring at me in shock. The demons around us had their eyes practically glued to the scene we were making. The Yu Yu guys were just looking at the scene boredly; guess they see this stuff a lot. Oh, well.

InuYasha finally seemed to come out of his stupor as he said, "Kagome you have a chance now to leave this competition and apologize to me and my mate."

"What if I don't wanna?" I asked childishly.

"Then I will be forced to crush you in this competition and then ban you from the Makai once I win the competition."

There were loud gasps around the room at this statement. "First of all InuYasha," I said. "You can't crush me, or even narrowly defeat me. You're too weak, even for a mutt. Secondly, you can't ban me from the Makai. For not only am I the Shikon no Tama's protector, but I am also here in this competition to win as a favor for the prince of the spirit world, Koenma."

Than really sent the room into shock but before InuYasha could respond the most unlikely person walked into the room. This competition will be tougher than I thought.

* * *

I hope you all liked the chapter! 

P.S. If anyone can guess who the person will be the next chapter will be for you. Only the first person though.

P.P.S. Also I'm going to need an O.C. for chapter 5 so if you want to have an O.C. that you would like me to use put it in a review. Chapter 5 will be dedicated to you!

You feel compeled to push the lower left button. It's calling you.

Anyone who reviews will get a free plushie! I only have Hiei, Kurama, Kagome, and Yukina. Take your pick!


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome POV:

But as she was soon going to find out it wasn't the competition that was going to be harder, well at least not for the reason she thought.

I turned to see who walked in the door and was shocked to see it was Shessomaru. Yes that's right the incredibly sexy, powerful, and down right awesome demon god had just walked into the room. I hadn't seen him in (for him literally) decades. He hadn't changed much at all. Must be because he's so powerful. I had a weird sense of though when I realized that his aura is practically level with Hiei's.


End file.
